Sunday Morning
by RizEvans29
Summary: Amo las mañanas de los domingos...sobre todo si las comparto con la persona que mas amo. "Nos quedamos en la cama todo el dia?"-le propuse sin pudor alguno. One-Shot SoulxMaka


**Hola a todos! Bueno aca les dejo un pequeño One-shot de Soul y Maka, mi pareja favorita de Soul Eater :)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y los add como autor favorito del fanfic anterior! en serio significa mucho para mi y espero les guste mucho este nuevo ^^**

**Bueno este fanfic no es Lemon pero igual si eres niño/a esta la advertencia T ok ¬¬**

**Aclaro: Soul Eater y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN sin embargo esta historia es totalmente mia **

**De antemano por leer gracias :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, sin ganas de abrirlos en realidad. No es que aun tuviera muchas ganas de seguir dormido, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dejar la comodidad de mi cama.

Sentí la suave brisa revolver mi cabello despeinado y hacer que varios mechones cayeran encima de mis ojos. Me oville entre mis sabanas como un gusano haciendo su capullo.

Suave música llegaba a mis oídos con su volumen ahogado por las paredes de mi habitación. Puse atención para distinguir de que melodía de trataba y luego de unos segundo supe exactamente cuál era… _"You and me"_ de _Lifehouse_. Sonreí complacido. Era uno de mis discos, y esa en especial, era mi canción favorita.

Aun dentro de mi improvisado capullo, escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y unos delicados pasos avanzar hacia mí. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

De pronto los pasos de detuvieron y entonces sentí mi cama hundirse de un lado. Permanecí en total serenidad, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento que le delatara a mi visitante que me encontraba despierto.

El misterioso intruso de mi cama se inclino hacia mí con curiosidad. Yo use todo mi autocontrol para no soltar una risita

-Soouuul…-susurro una voz melodiosa y femenina

No hubo repuesta de mi parte

Sentí una mano colocarse con sutileza en mi hombro

-Soouuul….-volvió a llamar la vocecita cantarina muy cerca de mi cabeza aun cubierta por la sabana

Ante el gesto, perdí mi autocontrol y no pude evitar suspirar

Mi visitante apoyo su cabeza sobre la mano que había colocado sobre mi hombro, podía ver perfectamente la silueta de su rostro a través de mis sabanas

-…So-ul-kun…-dijo cantarinamente separando las silabas y luego la escuche soltar una risita

-…mmmm…-conteste aun soñoliento

-levántate dormilón…-susurro contra la sabana que cubría mi rostro y sentí el calor de su aliento chocar contra ésta

-…mmmm….nooo…- respondí y me hice bolita aun más en mis sabanas comportándome como un chiquillo mimado y riendo en mi fuero interno

-Soul Eater Evans levántate ya!-dijo con severidad. Juraría que podía ver a la dueña de aquella vocecilla inflando las mejillas con enfado y cruzándose de brazos. Eso me divirtió un más

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta de mi parte

De pronto comencé a sentir como algo se deslizaban dentro de mi guarida

Me quede muy quieto hasta que un brazo me envolvió desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y suspire. Llené mis pulmones del dulce aroma del ser que se había colado en mi madriguera y que se encontraba recostado en mi desnuda espalda, haciéndome sentir su calor

Luego sentí otra mano acariciando y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Estúpidamente no pude evitar ronronear como un gatito y escuche una risita a mis espaldas

Me giré dentro de sus brazos aun con los ojos cerrados

Sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro. Sabía que el mío hacia lo mismo contra el suyo. Estábamos muy cerca

Deslice mis brazos hacia la dueña de los brazos que me rodeaban e hice lo mismo, juntándola más contra mi cuerpo. Sintiendo como su calor inundaba mi alma

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente…y lo primero que vi fueron dos hermosos ojos color verde mirándome fijamente…

Hundiéndose en los míos...

Ahogándose en mi pupila como yo lo hacía en la suya…

-Silencio-solo la música que llegaba de la sala

Y entonces…me sonrió con timidez y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho y no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa

-buenos días…-dije casi en un susurro y dedicándole mi mirada más seductora

-buenos días…-me respondió, bajando su mirada apenada a mi pecho y entonces pareció sonrojarse aun más

Creí adivinar el porqué de su excesivo sonrojo. Yo solo dormía en bóxers y quizás, hasta ese momento, ella había caído en la cuenta que nos estábamos abrazando y que yo estaba semidesnudo. Reí pícaramente

-que sucede?-le pregunte con voz traviesa

Ella no dijo nada y solo negó con su cabeza

La observe cuidadosamente. Aun no se había quitado su ropa de dormir

Era verano, por lo que las noches eran demasiado calurosas. Así que para mi deleite, la damisela frente a mi solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y un short muy corto color rosa. En verdad se veía bien…_demasiado bien_…

Y estaba entre mis brazos.

En mi cama.

Era perfecto.

La contemple unos instantes más y luego note comenzaba a levantar su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, cerrando sus ojos

Junto nuestras frentes. Sin pensarlo, tome su rostro con mis manos, impidiéndole que se alejara de mí. Ella sonrió

-hay que pasar el día en la cama…-le propuse sin ningún pudor

Ella soltó una risita y aun con los ojos cerrados me dijo-baka…-

-eres tan sexy cuando me insultas-le dije con voz traviesa y ella no dijo nada, por lo que añadí-…aunque no había necesidad de insultarme porque mira que meterte en mi cama con esa ropa es suficientemente sexy…

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe completamente avergonzada e irritaba

-SOUL BAKAME TU…!-y cualquier otra cosa que intento gritarme quedo silenciada con mi labios

Ella forcejeó en mis brazos tratando de alejarme pero yo, con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz de emplear, se lo impedí. Tome sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra atraje su cuerpo al mío

La bese con pasión y saboree su dulce boca a mi antojo. Poco a poco fue dejando de poner resistencia pero sin corresponderme el beso

Cuando me separe de ella, me miraba sonrojada y con un puchero de enojo. Yo aun la tenia sujeta de las muñecas, rodeándola con el otro brazo y le dedique una mirada de completa lujuria

Separo su mirada de la mía y la desvió hacia otro lado con enfado

-Suéltame, me quiero ir-dijo con voz fría

-No lo deseo aun…-le respondí aun envenenado de deseo por seguirla besando

Estaba molesta. Sabía que no tenía modo de soltarse de mí. Había perdido y eso era lo que más le molestaba…_perder_

-y entonces qué?...me tendrás prisionera en tu cama todo el día?-dijo aun sin mirarme

-sería un buen modo de pasar el domingo-le dije mientras tomaba su muñeca izquierda con mi mano derecha y su otra muñeca con mi otra mano

Después de hacer eso, gire en la cama y quede sobre su cuerpo, pero sin apoyar mi peso totalmente contra ella. Su rostro ardió en un color carmín intenso

-…q-que-que-haces?...-preguntó con nerviosismo

-aprisionarte en mi cama…-dije plante mis labios en los suyos una vez más

Esta vez, la bese con ternura. Lo hice lento y con delicadeza

Para mi sorpresa, ella comenzó a corresponder mi beso y sentí mi ego más grande que el de BlackStar

Con mi lengua, roce sutilmente la comisura de su boca. Ella entendió mi señal y le dio un lugar a ésta en su boca. Nuestras lenguas de acariciaban y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba

Solté sus muñecas. Ella no intento forcejear, sino que al contrario, me abrazo contra su cuerpo

Deslice uno de mis brazos bajo su espalda y el otro bajo su cabeza. La aferre con fuerza, con deseo, con locura…la aferre con mi alma y mi corazón

Sin previo aviso, hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que giráramos, quedando ella sentada en mi estomago, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y con sus manos en mi pecho aun besándome

No me molesto en absoluto. La tome de la cintura complacido por el gesto

Aun teníamos la sabana sobre nosotros pero ésta, solo nos cubría de la cintura hacia abajo

Nos separamos en busca de aire. Ella permaneció sentada sobre mí y se levanto un poco para mirarme, con la que juro que era la mirada más sensual que había visto en mi vida.

No pude resistirme. Deslice mis manos dentro de su camiseta y vi como cerraba los ojos sonriendo ante mi descarado contacto

Subí completamente poseído por el deseo hasta sus pechos. Me abrí paso bajo su sostén y tome cada uno con mis manos. Estaba en la gloria

Ella suspiro profundamente y se relamió el labio superior con su lengua de forma infantil pero a la vez traviesa

Ver eso fue suficiente para mí…perdí la total cordura

Le quite la camiseta y la tire lejos. Luego la tomé con mis brazos y la atraje contra mi pecho. Sentí un fuerte olor dulce….como a pancakes?...-qué raro…- pensé

Súbitamente ella se quedo inmóvil entre mis brazos. Levanto su rostro y pude leer una gran confusión en sus ojos-…que acaso hice algo malo?...-pensé y la mire igual de confundido

Olfateo el aire

-MIERDAAAA…! EL DESAYUNOOOO!-grito saliendo disparada de mi habitación y dejándome, confundido, decepcionado y _muy emocionado_….si saben a lo que me refiero…

Resulta que por culpa de nuestro "pequeño jueguito", Maka olvido totalmente que había dejado pancakes cocinándose. Por suerte, no hubo necesidad de llamar a los bomberos pero el desayuno quedo reducido a cenizas

Definitivamente por eso amaba las mañanas de los domingos…._cualquier cosa en compañía de mi novia podía pasar._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de la autora<strong>

Decidí incluir a canción "You and Me" de Lifehouse porque en verdad creo que es una canción muy hermosa y romántica, y porque la verdad era la cancion que estaba sonando en mi reproductor en ese momento xD en serio me encanta! ._.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero ansiosa sus reviews ;D


End file.
